


Memories of the past come back to haunt you

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, paladins!” Allura clasped her hands together with an enthusiastic smile. “Time for some team bonding exercise.”

Lance groaned and dramatically rolled his eyes. “This again? I thought we already bonded enough.”

Pidge snickered. “Well maybe it’s cause you’ve been a really crappy pilot lately.”

Lance gasped. “Excuse me?”

The incident pidge was referring to happened earlier that week. They had been escorting a recently freed planets inhabitants to their new locations. 

All had been going well, until voltron suddenly tilted and fell over, nearly killing a quarter of the citizens they had been trying to help. 

Keith and Pidge, luckily, were able to keep the machines upper half from crushing any of the terrified people down below. 

Lance had never looked so embarrassed in his life. 

“Okay guys, that’s enough.” Shiro smiled warm heartedly at his team. “There was obviously no real danger, and Lance promised it wouldn’t happen again.”

The blue eyed boy sputtered and crossed his arms. 

Allura raised a brow in exasperation and shook her head. “Actually... I believe the problem here is... Keith.”

The boy in question scowled faintly, but continued to stare at the floor. 

Shiro looked disappointedly at Allura. “I don’t think-“

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, of course!” Allura was quick to correct herself, pink dusting her cheeks in embarrassment. 

She bit her lip. “I just mean, well, since your last mission, you’ve been a bit off... You’ve been more quiet than usual. And... your training has been lacking?”

The paladins looked like they wanted to correct her, but she was right. Something about Keith had been different. 

“I just can’t let something like this affect Voltron.” She looked pleadingly towards the black haired boy. 

He looked up, the harshness not fading from his gaze. “I get it. Let’s just do this.”

He put the headgear on, causing the rest of the paladins to reluctantly do the same. 

Soon, an array of colors surrounded the team, each one for the pilot of their designated lion. 

The lions drew close to one other, in an attempt to virtually form voltron. 

They made it within a pleasing vicinity of eachother before the blue lion suddenly turned into a bowl of Mac n cheese. 

“AH HA!” Pidge cackled, pointing triumphantly at lance. “I KNEW it was you!”

Suddenly, the yellow lion turned into Mac n cheese as well. Different from the kind Lance was imagining, though. 

Hunk whined. “Great, now I’m hungry for Mac and cheese.”

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone froze at the enraged shout that came from the white haired altean. 

She gritted her teeth. “This is serious! We cannot have voltron be incapacitated because you are all distracted by such irrelevant matters!”

“Now,” She stepped forward in frustration. “Form. Voltron.”

Everyone shut up immediately, and closed their eyes. 

Finally, the paladins were truly focused. Together, they slowly but surely connected the lions. Their minds blended together, melding as one. Establishing a bond between the five, that was vital to keeping the universe safe-

Keith’s lion faded. 

The paladins groaned. 

“Great, not this again.” Lance sighed and looked expectantly at Allura, ready for another lecture.

“Keith! Have you not been listening to me? You have to focus-“

Keith’s eyes were still closed. 

Shiro tilted his head in concern. “...Keith?”

His eyebrows furrowed, and his lip began to quiver. 

The rest of the paladins were clear headed, and staring at Keith in confusion.

But Keith was stuck in his own mind. 

Finally, an image reappeared above Keith’s head. But it wasn’t his lion. 

Sharp teeth, and a venomous smile flashed through the mindscape. The others looked on in confusion, having never seen this Galra before. 

But Keith clearly had. Another image popped up, the same Galra. Except this time, he was no longer clothed. 

Hunk made a disgusted face. “Holy crow, is this what Keith does in his free time?”

The others looked immensely uncomfortable at the image parading through Keith’s head. Allura looked ready to start yelling again. 

Then they felt it. 

Terror, hopelessness, humiliation. 

All coming from Keith. 

In an instant, the paladins all delved into the memory keith was remembering. 

Static. A yelp. More static. Screams. 

“No! Get the hell off of me!”

Razor sharp claws dug into his under suit. Hot, rancid breath clouded in his face, on his neck, overwhelming him to the point of tears. 

“Half-breed bitch! Don’t pretend you don’t want it. This is your only purpose. Serving the empire and its soldiers. Spreading your filthy legs for those superior to you.”

Keith made a move to strike the Galra towering over him, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his thighs. 

He cried out as his leg muscles were pulled to the point of tearing, due to the man in between them. 

“Gonna put you in your place, little slut.” A scream tore its way from Keith’s throat when he was painfully entered. 

He continued to fight back, even as the Galra flipped him over and entered his body again. Forcefully taking what was left of Keith’s dignity. 

He whimpered as furred fingers shoved into his mouth, both choking him and keeping him from screaming. 

“Just like that...”

He couldn’t scream. 

“This is what you deserve, runt.”

His body betrayed him. 

“Ha! Looks like you’re enjoying this a lot more than you let on.”

‘No’ he thought. ‘I don’t want this. I never wanted this.’

Hot breath puffing on his neck, fangs pressing against his ears. Rugged moans burning holes in his brain. 

“Look at you, crying tears of ecstasy-“

(Pain) 

“And you call yourself a paladin!”

The last words were shouted, ending with a drawn out groan as the Galra spilled inside of him, leaving a mess in his wake. 

“How cute...”

The man trailed his hands down to where the boy hurt the most, chuckling at his agony. 

“Took it all like a champ. Such pretty noises.”

His eyes leaked. 

“Hm. I doubt anyone will want you now. You’re far too lose for anyone to enjoy you.”

Shame heated in his chest, a white hot coil of despair. 

“Perhaps the foot soldiers will take you.”

He clenched his eyes shut. 

“They’d be honored to put a half-breed slut, such as yourself, in place.”

.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
.  
.  
...keith...  
Keith...?  
“Keith!”

He scrambled away from the person shaking his shoulders. 

He looked up at the person in front of him, his gaze incredibly blurry. Tears leaked from his eyes, falling down his cheeks at an incredible pace. 

...

Allura gaped at the sight before her. She had never seen Keith cry before, let alone sob and panic in the way he was doing just then. 

“Keith, it’s okay- calm down!”

Keith kept his eyes clenched shut. 

The memory no longer had him in its grasp, but knowing that his team mates had seen it too? Humiliation burned through him all over again. 

Finally he opened his eyes to see a terribly worried Shiro, a guilty looking Allura, and an astonished Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. 

They were all shocked to see what a whore he was. Disgusted probably. 

He gritted his teeth and gripped his hair in anger. This was all his fault, he was nothing but a half breed slut. He wanted it, his body wanted it, he betrayed his friends-

He gasped in a breath full of air, and stood up. Before anyone could say anything, he fled the room, with that same gritting, raspy voice in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water managed to comfort him, if only a little. 

The stream traveled down his body in rivulets, slowly warming his blood, and bringing life back to his body. 

When he had finally stopped running, he couldn’t bring himself to move anymore. His knees locked and eyes unfocused, glazing over haphazardly. 

He eventually found himself in the showers, where he decided was a fine place to deal with the rest of his panic attack. 

His breaths came in short, raspy pants. He blamed it on the steam of the shower, but he knew he was actually hyperventilating. 

He looked at it all from a logical point of view. That had always helped him whenever he’d been panicked or upset before. 

What were the chances he’d run into that same Galra again? He could’ve been dead for all Keith knew. 

But he was a half breed. A runt, the man had said. Others might want to hurt him too, put him in his place-

He inhaled sharply. 

(Calm down)

(You’re perfectly fine)

He gripped his hair tightly in an attempt to ground himself. 

His forehead pressed against the cool, tiled wall in front of him. He counted his breaths, ignoring everything else around him. 

‘You’re fine’ he repeated to himself over and over. 

You’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine 

...

Maybe if he said it enough, he would actually start to believe it.

——

None of the paladins were sure what to do it when Keith fled the training room. 

There wasn’t much to say, other than the obvious. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Lance had an intense frown on his face, an his eyes appeared watery. If only he had known what was happening. He was on that mission with Keith, for God’s sake! There was one thing he knew for certain-

“I’m going to rip him to pieces.”

The gang looked at Shiro in shock. The look on his face was unlike anything they’d ever seen from the usually calm tempered man. 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “I swear, I will kill him, if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

Allura bit her lip at the display of rational anger. 

The poor boy, she thought. He’d gone through something so inconceivably terrible, and he hadn’t told a soul. He kept it all bottled up until the very last moment. 

They all could’ve gone the rest of this war without knowing the horror that Keith had faced. He would never have been avenged. Would never truly achieve peace of mind. 

Shiro was right. That Galra was going to pay for what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not sure if I’m just gonna keep adding chapters, but I wanna keep it short. So, 4 for now. I greatly appreciate everyone who reads this


End file.
